


Michael's Problem

by MagicMeg



Series: Marked Soulmates Universe [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a problem. And it involves his idiot boyfriend and girlfriends. And their habit of stealing his clothes.</p>
<p>A very short little drabble for the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Problem

Michael has a problem. The problem is a problem because it’s very inconvenient but it was also ridiculously endearing and makes his heart swell. But it’s still a fucking problem.

That problem being the fact that nine times out of ten when he can’t find a certain beanie, or hoodie, or t-shirt it was because someone else was wearing it. That someone either being Gavin, Lindsay or Meg.

Meg stole his beanies a lot, often appearing on The Know wearing one over her curled hair with a peppy smile and checkered shirt. He’ll walk past her when she’s filming and he’ll notice and narrow his eyes. One time he walked into the shot, swiped the beanie off of her head and stormed off. She cried out in dispair and he found that his impromptu entrance had made the final cut for that story. (Much to the delight of the fans.) So now when he can’t find his favourite beanie he pokes his head into the kitchen to find it already sitting upon Meg’s perfect little head. He sighs. He grumbles. Presses a kiss to her cheek and tells her that she’ll pay for it later.

Gavin steals his shirts. This makes it a little more fun. Because every time he notices that Gavin’s shirt it a little too big on him he knows, and he’ll come up behind him and murmur in his ear – “You know I’ll be taking that back.” Which normally ends in him pressing Gavin up against a wall and pulling the t-shirt over his head in between breathless kisses. And walking away (much to Gavin’s indignation).

The boy never learns.

But Lindsay is probably the most difficult to get clothes back from. She steals them when she’s having a bad day, or has a cold. She’ll grab one of his hoodies and tell him that, “It’s comforting because it smells like you.” He’ll stand there, arms crossed against his chest as he tries to figure out how to pry it off of her because _he_ wanted to wear the new Achievement Hunter hoodie to work. And Meg’s already wearing hers. He huffs and leaves her be, because honestly who could deny that girl anything when she stares at him with those big pleading eyes.

So nearly every day as he climbs into the car he’s greeted with the sight of either Meg in his beanie, Gavin in his shirt or Lindsay in his hoodie. He shoots the criminal with a glare and they simply beam back at him.

Because they know he secretly loves it. Every time they steal his clothes they get more kisses and affection. Domestic shit is Michael’s weakness and they milk it for surprise hugs and adoring smiles. He plays it off with mock-irritation but that only makes it better. Because they all agree that grumpy Michael is the cutest.

So maybe his problem isn’t much of a problem but he’ll complain about it anyway because-

“GOD DAMNIT GAVIN! Did you take my shirt again?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Three Moons reached 100 kudos yaaay! Thank you guys <3   
> Hoped you enjoyed it, it was very short but since it's exam period I won't be writing much until June!


End file.
